Quell
S H A T T E R M E My work in progress nightmare child. Do not touch or take her. At all. E V E R Timeline= A little near the end of the first arc, most of the third/second arc and a little afterwards Full body reference by PumpkinthePumpkin |ˈkwel| :to thoroughly overwhelm and reduce to submission or passivity She lived by herself, working in a library for a long, long time. She had ideas, but nobody listened, because she was just another hybrid in a sea of overwhelming colors. She knew that peace was only a concept. A very, very very believable concept. And she intended to make that clear. Very, very clear. I don't like your little games Don't like your tilted stage The role you made me play Of the fool, no, I don't like you I don't like your perfect crime How you laugh when you l'ie' You said the gun was mine Isn't cool, no, I don't like you (Oh!) But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined I check it once, then I check it twice, oh! ↞↞↟↠↠ She's a Sea/SandWing who can walk through dreams, and mostly nightmares. She loves to drink tea, in fact it's almost her signature. She wants to make a dystopia where dragons are free to love whoever they want. She has idea's for a perfect society, where dragons and scavengers coexist. But first, she has to demolish the 'peace' that has been settled, and then rebuild it to the way she always wanted it. No more rules, rankings, laws, no more superiors. Kill all the dragons who are flawed, who won't fit into this picture, who wronged her. Snatching ideas from the dark, behind the scenes, within dragons minds. Out of sight. The whisper in the back of dragons conscious. The only friend of those in dreams. Chess. Cards. Candles. Candlelight. Puppets. Snakes. Eclipse. Blood Moons. Poison Darts. Blood Spatters. She died long ago. Mostly on the inside. Appearance-''' Quote Sea/SandWing hybrid with red glow stripes. She has dark beige colored scales with a tall rounded crest. She wears a golden arm band around her wrist decorated with moon patterns, as well as a few horn fiery gold bands around her horns. She has a thick medium length tail with a useless deformed barb at the end. Her eyes are a light red. 'Personality-' '''Peace? It's really just a strange concept. We're dragons, born killers. That's why we have teeth and claws. Why we are ruling over the lesser species and not the other way around. Reserved, Is one way of putting her, as well as distant. Not many dragons know her name because of this; But by the dragons who have met her, or have seen her around the palace's library, Quell has been described as quiet, shy, a major scroll worm, as well as a good listener; the type of dragon who'll talk if you ask her something along the lines of where the history section was. But that's just her outer shell, the part only she lets the most ignorant dragons see. Behind the empty mask of suppressed emotions is a tide of agonized guilt and self hatred, and at it's center a constant calculating keen mind waiting for the perfect time to strike. It's hard to see the rebellious or vengeful side of her, but when it appears, it's quick and unnerving; Through tone's of voice, play of words and little movements in her eyes. She has a very strange, different way of seeing the world, new idea's and visions constantly buzzing in the broken shards of her brain. She's unpredictable, though, when alone, and the slightest change in her demeanor, her voice going low, eyes glazing over can be a clear warning that she isn't in the mood to talk anymore. Every moment of her life is pain, pain, pain and terrible memories and blame from voices inside her head... and she believes that avenging her lost dragonets as well as herself and everyone else who was left to die because no one cared about them are her top priority. Ignorance will not be tolerated. ↞↞↟↠↠ "Hello?" You poke your head into a small dusty room, shelves of ancient scrolls swirling above your head. "Anyone their?" The darkness around you presses on your scales with icy cold talons. You spot a dark scaled SandWing hybrid in one corner, humming to herself and writing at a desk. "Hey," You repeat, a little more louder this time. "Oh. Hello," The dragon turns around, giving you a quick nervous glance over her spectacles before looking back down at her work. "Uh... what's your name?" You ask, looking around. The hybrid sort of shuffles, sweeping up dust with her tail. "Im... Im Quell." You realize she's fidgeting with something based on the claw scrape tap that was coming from her area. "Nice name..." You tilt your head at her, tapping a claw on the floor. You could have sworn you had seen her before, but where, you can't think. Quell gives you a rueful look, pushing her glasses more up on her snout. "Thanks... Thanks... It's..." She drift's off as she turns back to her work. WIP 'History-' If I burn, the world burns with me. She was wronged in the past, somehow. Blamed for something she didn't do, and maybe killed for it. Before that, though, she worked with someone. and then she killed him. Probably killed her aunt for telling someone about her parents forbidden hybrid relationship. WIP 'Relationships-' Then be insane with me. Her father- He was the one who gave her most of her idea's on society, after all he was a higher up messenger for Thorn, so he gained much information from all over. Jaculus- He was so unsuspecting. He had no idea who she was, so when she was in his head, she never left. Ever. Her aunt- They didn't know each other well really, but they have a mutual hate towards each other. Cholla- Her former mate. He blamed their dragonets death on her after she tried escaping the Ice Kingdom with them and he took a new mate. Talionis- Her precious red snake, often found some where nearby wherever she is, hidden out of view, or even in plain sight. Their relationship is mysterious, no one can explain how he listens to Quell. She uses him often to kill and/or finish off her victims. 'Abilities-' It sincerely saddens me to know that you clever, funny little scavengers are really just such intelligent creatures and yet those dragons profound sense of superiority blinds them... We have a lot in common, don't we... Unable to breathe underwater for long, mostly because it hurts her lungs/gills She's a pretty terrible swimmer Pretty agile in flight (Pretty good at sailing on warm winds) Incredibly good at reading 'MBTI Results- ' INTJ-T Extroverted-19% Introverted- 81% Intuitive- 77% Observant- 23% Thinking- 51% Feeling- 49% Judging- 79% Prospecting- 21% Assertive- 21% Turbulent- 79% 'Trivia-' Quote *Mapleshade is one of the character's Quell is inspired by *Jaculus is technically related to Quell marriage wise, but he doesn't know this *Her parents named her Quell as in meaning extinguishing the bloody feuds in the war. She see's it a completely different way. *She actually is quite fond of dragonets, although they are a constant reminder of her dragonets that bring back painful memories. *She actually doesn't think that the four dragons she killed is completely wrong on a level other dragons view it. Gallery- Quote QuellPaintedPortrait - ReverbtheDragon.png| Quell Speedpaint portrait by Reverb <3 Link to speedpaint: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4J27xU02lZI&app=desktop ↞↞↟↠↠ I wait in intermission I remove inhibition I don't speak, nobody's listen It's not safe to seek attention I wont sink, I wont wallow In this dream that I have borrowed So don't lead, I wont follow Theirs no sense in waiting for tomorrow Cause I'm hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow Hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow I move in all directions I don't need any projection And this beast is interjecting And this soul can't help but connect it Category:Content (WildFireTheMudSkyWing) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids Category:Mature Content